Welcome to your eternal sleep
by legoturbo59
Summary: Lily is new to Fredbear's family Diner, but when her favorite customer is close to death. Her claws come out and so do the nightmares occurring to the poor boy's torturers.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story of mine that focuses on the four friends that hurt the child and what happens next (evil laughter)**

Andrew was in shock the fact he threw his own brother into the gaping jaws of Fredbear was horrible. He immediately called 911 and waited.

James was horrified that he killed someone who was 7

Max was guilty, if he hadn't agreed to their plan he wouldn't be sitting here with blood on his hands.

Vivianne was surprised she could do something like that, to kill her own boyfriend's brother.

In the middle was Lily and she was guilty that she let something like that happen to one of her favorite customers. Lily is 15 and alongside the previously mentioned 4 she attends Coast high school and right now they are in their sophomore year. Nicolas was her favorite customer, there was something about him that made her happy. She doted on the little one, giving him extra gifts and overall giving him something to enjoy away from his evil older brother. Now her favorite is in an ambulance with the 4 people that grievously injured him and have traumatized him. The moment her shift ended Lily walked over to the local hospital to visit the young boy. Tears filled her eyes as she remembered the optimistic 7 year old, Lily had to threaten the management in order for little Nicolas to get his birthday party at the perfect time: sunset. The sunsets at Fredbear's family diner are beautiful, you could see everything from most windows. At least the last thing Nicolas saw was a magnificent sunset.

Seeing that she was already in the hospital lobby, Lily went into room 70. She immediately broke down when she saw Nicolas, his parents turned around and asked her who she was. "I-I'm the o-one -y-y-you should be blaming," Lily sobbed before the parents asked, "Why should we blame you, we know it was Nicolas' brother and his friends." "Well I should have stopped them, but I didn't know what was happening and now here we are," replied a saddened Lily. "Is there anything you need?" Inquired a helpful Lily. "All we need is to just be with our son," answered the boy's father. "Okay then, I've got to go." As Lily moped her way outside she saw Nicolas' brother with his friends.

"Hey waiter bitch," called Vivianne, Andrew's girlfriend. "What!" snapped an enraged Lily. "You think you can just hurt Nicolas then wait outside like the little shits you are," Lily growled. She began to spit fire at Andrew now, "You don't deserve to call yourself his brother after all you've done. I'd even say that you don't deserve to be here." With that Lily spun on her heel and stomped outside even more angry than ever. On her way home she encountered Nicolas' Fredbear plushie so she quickly returned to the toy and went home.

 **I felt that I should keep one character as an OC and I've decided upon Lily. I really decided to keep in touch with that dark side of her, that will really come out in a few chapters.**


	2. Death come's in a tophat?

Well I'm writing 2 chapters a day now.

Once Lily got home she began to cry at first, but her passion for art was too strong so she grabbed her notebook and started drawing. At first she drew the animatronics including the others: Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Freddy. Then she became so consumed by rage she didn't even look at the paper resulting in the animatronics looking like dark versions of themselves. _They look like they lost their joy, only to be replaced by vengeance._ After that she went to bed, but she kept thinking about her dark copies of the friendly 'bots. Soon enough sleep came on wings of shadow, and she began to dream of how poetic it would be to have the same people that hurt Nicolas to be hunted by their own animatronic counterparts.

She woke up only to hear horrible news involving death.

Max was panicking every time he saw shadow, he saw it. It looked exactly like Freddy AKA the animatronic he dressed as. Except he had sharp teeth and huge claws, he would cower in the light forever hunted by this beast until he dies. He went to bed to only see these plushies on his bed, they looked like Freddy Fazbear but they looked like they could kill. He blinked and they were gone. He climbed into bed warily but soon he fell asleep. He was soon was awoken by the sun, he went downstairs and looked in the mirror and only saw the dark Freddy. The _nightmarish_ Freddy grabbed him and threw him around the room. The dark creature grabbed the electrical extension cord and exclaimed: "let's play hangman!" It grabbed max and begun to hang him slowly, death came but just after he saw Vivianne enter the room.

Vivianne was horrified by what she saw. She saw Max dangling from an electrical cord that was slowly killing him. She grabbed a knife and cut him down. Only to see blood spill everywhere and hear screaming. She saw what she had done and began to wail about how he was so cute and how beautiful people shouldn't die. Vivianne had slit Max's throat. She immediately called 911 and said something happened on 366 Venganza street. She ran home and ate a cupcake which was oddly enough sitting on the counter. Waiting for her.

I don't know what happened but I'm just gonna roll with it.


	3. Dreams of Innocence

Yay! New chapter! 3 in a day. I'm doing this to make up for tomorrow, I'm going on vacation so I might do 1-2 chapters a day in the five days.

Lily was shocked to see what happened, but she was still angry. She walked over to Andrew's house and knocked. She turned her back to hear a mildly seductive voice "Hey sexy, I've been waiting for you." Lily started to laugh and turned around to see a shocked Andrew stammering about how he thought she was Vivianne. Speak of the devil, the girl herself appeared and immediately sat on his lap obviously distressed about something. Lily sat down to notice there was less hostility from Vivianne as normal. She began to talk to them, it slowly shifted to how she met Nicolas. Lily was sad but she still told the story.

 _It was a few months ago in May. It was my first day working there, and the place was packed with people. Nicolas had just come in and he ran to grab a seat. He sat down and waited for his mom. I took their order and brought the food quickly because the little guy looked hungry._ "He's always hungry," interjected Andrew. Only to be met by scathing looks from both young women. _He thanked me and started to talk to me. After chatting and he finished eating we went over and played together for about 2 hours until he left. That was how I met Nicolas._ "Ever since I'd see him and we'd play together for a while" Lily said wistfully. After sharing that, Lily stood up and left. She sat down at her desk and began to plot justice for her favorite customer. Eventually she passed out and she slowly flipped to an old memory of hers. _She was walking down the hallway holding hands with James. Everyone made Harry Potter jokes until she heard them all at least five times. They were leaving for Summer Break and so Lily and James kissed for the first time._ Only to be interrupted by the voice of Nicolas to say "Thanks for my toys. I really like you Lily, I hope we stay friends forever."

Interesting?


	4. Revenge and nightmares

This time I decided to focus on Lily's revenge

With Lily's revenge ideas complete, she marched proudly over to Andrew's house. She pulled out a little glass bottle and threw it at Andrew and Vivianne in the middle of a makeout session. She put on a gas mask and waited for the two to be knocked out. She packed them into shipping crates and wheeled them to her basement. Once they were inside, Lily pulled them out and sat them down in two different chairs. For Vivianne who was deathly afraid of spiders, she placed a tank of spiders directly in front of her. For Andrew who has chronic nightmares of clowns, Lily wore face makeup and a slim dress. Lily looked like a horrific clown. The two were horrified at where they were and their challenges. For Vivianne's challenge, she had to pick up a spider and hold it for 45 minutes. For Andrew's challenge, he had to laugh at all 500 of Lily's jokes and not scream. When both challenges were complete Lily gave them a pizza and some iced tea. "What the Hell!" Shrieked an enraged Andrew. "What?" asked an uninterested Lily. "You just kidnapped us and terrified us, now you're serving us pizza," "yeah so what?" "Why are you even giving us food?" interjected an annoyed Vivianne. "I thought you were hungry, if you aren't I could always take it back." That remark shut both up. With that out of the way the three began to figure out what happened to max. Vivianne explained what she saw, Lily showed the dark animatronics, and Andrew said that he and Vivianne were both seeing a dark Foxy and a dark Chica, respectively.

Lily wondered why these Nightmare animatronics are appearing, she realized that they must be some spectral form of revenge for Nicolas. Seeing that the others were tired, she offered them the spare guest bedroom to which they accepted. As Lily slowly closed her eyes, she saw her little friend.

With revenge over, Lily might have to stop revenge


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry, sorry *failing to avoid rotten tomatoes*. School started for me and I have to study so there might be less content in the long run.

Lily woke up around Six and went downstairs to make her usual: Snowman pancakes? Yes, even a badass has a soft side. At around Seven Andrew and Vivianne came downstairs, "I hope you're wearing your clothes" exclaimed a hungry Lily. "Yes, yes we are." replied a tired Andrew. After that exchange, they ate. Lily invited James over and asked him if anything was 'happening' as in supernaturally. "No, but I keep having these horrible dreams. "Ooh, I have a wake up recipe for you!" Lily rushed over to her blender and started putting plastic dinosaurs, coffee, and pomegranate juice. She threw the mix into a tall glass, plastic dinosaurs and all. She then served it to James like it was a handcrafted truffle cake. James awkwardly took a sip only to throw up into the glass. "It worked didn't it!" Cheered an emboldened Lily. After that, the 4 sat down and discussed what happening, Andrew talked about how whenever he goes to open his closet he feels watched, Vivianne talked about how her kitchen supplies are attacking her, and James talked about how he found his guitar sliced in half. "Well maybe the monsters are just trying to help you, James plays the guitar horribly, Andrew has bad style, and everything Vivianne cooks is poison!" exclaimed a hyper Lily. "Hey!" the remaining three scolded. **Can I please just get on with the story! God!** After that exchange, Lily showed James the drawings in her room, and he asked if he could stay at her place. "Yeah sure. But don't use my special soap" As they went downstairs they didn't notice the two pairs of red eyes watching from a hallway that Lily barely uses.

Lego: I was super sidetracked, sorry

Lily: I know, but I have a favor to ask.

Lego: what?

Lily: can you have me and James get back together?

Lego: sure, but anymore favors and I kill off James

Lily: You wouldn't, you know how large my crush is.

Lego: Fine I'll make you two get back together.


	6. Conspiracy

Sorry for the lack of updates I was working on a different fic. Also there will be more death for those of us that like that stuff

Lily marched downstairs and prepared Breakfast, again. _Seriously they need to help me_ she thought. Once Breakfast was eaten all 4 of them went to the park. Lily packed the snacks and watched the boys fighting and started to laugh about how she wanted those 3 to die until about a few days ago. What she didn't notice was how Vivianne went missing.

Vivianne was on her usual morning run, I mean she needed to do something to stay Prom Queen even if she's living with the school's basket case. Eventually she made her way to her house and picked up a few of her cupcakes and put them into a basket. Throwing on her sweatshirt she started to leave but before she left she saw a glowing red eye looking at her through a window. _I'm just seeing things_. She then left and met up with the others at the park. She and Lily talked for a while until Lily had to go to the bathroom.

Lily walked over to the bathroom. _What a ditz_ she thought. Once she got to the mirror she locked the door and poured a black powder into the sink. The liquid swirled and she was met by Nightmare. "Hello Lily." It spoke in a dark gurgling voice. "Hey friend" Lily exclaimed excitedly. "It's time." "Which one?" "Vivianne." Lily understood and cleared the water.

Interesting.


	7. Vivianne the Donut

IDK what to say so let's get it started.

Vivianne woke up in her bed, in her room. As she walked through her house she noticed that there were scratches on the walls and a massive amount of blood. As she neared the basement she heard screams, she went inside. She saw herself sitting in a chair as a monstrous form of Chica circled her singing a happy tune. _Creak_. The stair groaned, it was then that Chica's gaze snapped onto Vivianne. She ran as fast as she could from the demonic animatronic. As she made her way into the kitchen she saw Lily. "Lily!" She screamed. When Lily turned around she was wearing a with a yellow bowtie and tophat. "Please, help me!" Vivianne screamed. "Oh, honey why would I help you?" Lily cooed. "Chica, would you be so kind as to show our guest out." "Gladly." Gurgled the monster. She picked up Vivianne and said "Tag, you're it." Vivianne ran as fast as she could but the hallways kept turning and shifting. She was trapped inside a labyrinth. As she ran into her room she heard a gurgling in the closet. Vivianne tentatively opened the closet. To be met by a boiling pot of oil. Vivianne looked into the pot and saw that her reflection was not her own. Chica's clawed hand grabbed Vivianne's head and pulled her head into the boiling oil.

Andrew was crying hysterically when he heard. James sat with Andrew and Vivianne started making donuts.

This will make sense later.


	8. Death by Barbie

Sorry made a typo, this is the true sentence. James sat with Andrew and Lily started making donuts.

Lily was plopping the donuts into the boiling oil when Andrew noticed that they were all letters. "V-E-A-N-I, What do those mean?" He asked. "Nothing I was just bored." Lily replied. With a smile she asked if they wanted to visit Vivianne in the hospital. "Yes" was the unanimous reply. They all piled into Andrew's minivan and made their way to the hospital. "Are you a soccer mom or something?" Lily asked noting the large amount of trash in the car. "No, I'm just really messy" Andrew answered. "Oh." The rest of the drive was silent except for Lily's giggles because she successfully disarmed a ribbon cookie made by her friend. Once they were inside the room was silent. They spent all day in there, Andrew had fallen asleep and promptly started snoring. Lily and James were making awkward conversation until Andrew started to freak out.

He was standing in the hospital room and started to wander around until he went into the pediatric ward. He saw Chica sitting on the floor playing with a barbie doll. "Vivianne's a fun toy." she exclaimed. She then picked up a pencil and impaled the doll. Andrew woke up with a start and saw Vivianne thrashing on the hospital bed. "Help! Nurse! Help!" He screamed but it was too late. Vivianne lay in a growing pool of her own blood. Andrew ran over to the room in his dream and saw playing Barbie with James and a few toddlers.

What could this mean, you may ask. Well dear reader this means that there are only three characters and two more vengeances to be carried out.


	9. James the nightmarish rabbit

Sorry for the lack of content, I've been working on an essay.

Lily awkwardly played Barbie with James, until both of them started to leave. Andrew, James and Lily all left the hospital to get sushi. Until Lily revealed that she doesn't like sushi. "How could you!" shrieked Andrew. This earned a few strange looks from the other people eating. "Sorry/" He whispered. Lily sipped her coke and took a few bites of her shrimp tempura. "Why don't you like sushi?" James asked while keeping an eye on his food. "I just don't like raw fish, I'm sorry." She replied. Once the three had finished their food, they left and went to Lily's house. Andrew and James gossipped while Lily threw most of Vivianne's stuff out. Except for a few articles of clothing that Andrew kept. "You know you can't wear that." Lily said while digging through a pile of shoes. "I know but it smells like her." He replied. "Well it smells like the only part of her that you payed attention to." Lily replied, ending the discussion. Lily kept a few things like Vivianne's combat boots and her leather jacket that she never wore. Once that was over the three went to sleep

James woke up on the couch in Lily's lounge and went to the kitchen. Inside he found Lily wearing a tuxedo, a yellow bow tie, and a precariously placed yellow top-hat. He put his hand on her shoulder and he turned around. "Accept this." Lily said, placing an origami rabbit in his hands. "Gladly." James replied. "No, accept this." Lily said with more force, placing an origami rabbit in his hands once more. Understanding what this meant, James took the rabbits and painted a face on them. His face. "Thank you." He turned around to be kissed by Lily. James found that he was happy with her.

James woke with a start and saw Lily sitting in a chair next to his bed. "Hi," he tentatively spoke. "Hi James." "Do ever wonder what happened to us?" he asked. "You said that I should speed up," He said. "Then you side that you can't." Lily replied. "I wonder if we should have stayed together," James pondered. "We should have." Lily replied. With a passionate kiss they started to laugh.

Lego: You see, I told the truth

Lily: okay, okay, just don't break us up

Lego: (ex) scout's honor (LOL)


End file.
